Just Three Words, Senri
by Young Justice Freakshow
Summary: Rose and Senri finally submit their love to each other. I don't know how in-character this is, it's been a while since I've read Anima


Their lips connected in a shock of passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his broad shoulders.

"Senri..." She moaned into the kiss as his hands traveled lower.

Senri grunted, pulling Rose even closer. Their tongues fought with eachother, trying to get into the other's mouth.

Rose lowered her hands to Senri's chest. They roamed around, feeling his toned body through his clothes.

They pulled away for air.

Rose put a hand on Senri's flushed cheek. She looked into his eye as he stared into hers. She didn't try to take the eyepatch off, she knew better than that. She kissed him again, letting his tongue enter her mouth. His tongue tasted every part of her mouth. He hissed slightly when he cut his tongue on one of her canines.

Rose pulled away. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She asked.

Senri sucked on his tongue, looking away from Rose.

Rose laughed at Senri's childishness, hugging him. "I said I'm sorry," She said as Senri nuzzled her neck.

When Senri finished with his own injury he started to suck on Rose's neck.

Rose tilted her head back, giving Senri better access.

Senri sucked on Rose's pale skin as her hands traveled into his shirt.

Rose's hands roamed over Senri's soft skin until she found his nipples. She tweaked them with her finger tips, trying to avoid touching them with her claws.

Senri moaned quietly.

Rose smirked. She continued to play with them until they turned into little nubs.

Senri went lower, sucking on her collar bone.

Rose removed her hands and instead put them on Senri's shoulders.

Senri's large hands gripped her fore arms as he went lower, his lips being stopped by the fabric off her shirt.

"Hey!" Rose pushed him away gently when he tried to rip the shirt off with his teeth. "This is the only shirt I have." She said, pulling the shirt over her head.

Senri cocked his head as he looked at her chest, stepping forward. He had never seen any woman without a shirt on. Even though he and Rose had been together for almost a year, they never did anything past a kiss on the cheek or maybe slightly wandering hands if they were lucky: mainly because of the kids (Cooro, Nana, etc (etc being Husky, XD)).

She had a white bra with beige threading. He touched one cautiously with his finger tips, watching the puffy skin bounce back when he pulled away.

Rose laughed. She took his hands and set them on her breasts.

Senri looked at her, unsure of what he should do.

Rose held in her laughter this tme as she put her hands on his, moving his hands up and down. He was sooo cute sometimes.

Senri took the hint, squeezing the bouncy flesh. He looked up worriedly when he heard Rose moan.

"...Keep going...?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can keep going." Rose put her hands on his hips, sliding her hands into his pants.

Senri's breath hitched when he felt Rose's hands in his pants. He continued to rub her breasts: they were just the right size to fit in his hands.

Rose's fingers went over his rear a few times before grasping his semi-hard member.

Senri gasped, bucking almost immediately. It felt so good to have Rose's soft hands touch him.

Rose rubbed the head with her thumb. She squeezed it, causing Senri to moan. Her other hand groped Senri's rear. She leaned forward so her lips were against his ear. "Senri?" She whispered, biting his ear.

Senri made a small noise.

She kissed his cheek. "Are you a virgin?" She asked as she pressed her chest against Senri's hands.

Senri nodded, trying to pull her bra off.

Rose smiled. She pulled the bra off, dropping it on the shirt. Her breasts fell out.

"...Virgin...?" Senri said, holding her breasts again, his thumbs rubbing the pink nipples.

It took a few moments for Rose to realise that he was asking her the same question. "Yeah," She said, kissing his lips gently.

Another moan came from Senri's lips when he felt his climax build up in his body. He came in Rose's hand. He broke away from the kiss, panting. "...Ready...?" He asked, gently pulling Rose onto the ground.

"Yeah...be gentle." She said, laying down on her back in the grass.

Senri nodded. "Gentle." He said, getting on top of her.

Rose pulled his shirt off. His broad, sweaty chest glistened in the moonlight.

Senri discarded the rest of his clothing as Rose did the same. Now they were both naked, behind a tree hiding and from the kids.

Seri leaned down to Rose's chest, taking a nipple into his mouth.

Rose moaned, arching her back. She took one of his hands, leading it down to her opening. "Can you stretch me first?" She asked.

Senri nodded, gently sliding in a finger.

Rose moaned. She put her arms around his neck as he added another.

Senri scissored his fingers, kissing her lips when he saw her face contort in slight pain. "...Pain...?" He asked when he pulled away.

"Just a little..." Rose said, kissing his lips. "Add another."

Senri added another. He added another a few minutes later.

"Okay, Senri I'm ready." Rose said breathlessly.

Senri nodded. He pulled his fingers out, licking off the juices Rose had released. He positioned himself, looking at Rose.

"Wait," She said, reaching for her pants. She pulled out a condom, handing it to Senri. "Put this on first."

Senri took the condom, looking at it curiously. Why did she just happen to have a condom with her? Wasn't that his job? Oh, well. He unrolled it, putting it on. He looked at her again.

"Senri..." Rose said, sitting up and hugging him. "Do you love me?" She asked, looking at him.

Senri nodded.

"Say it," She said, kissing his cheek. "Please, I need to know."

Senri looked at her. "Love..." He said.

Rose smiled. "Say all of it."

"Love..."

"C'mon, Senri, just three words."

"I ...love...you..." He breathed.

"I love you, too." She said, kissing him. She let him position himself again.

Senri entered her quickly, regretting it when she screamed.

Rose's eyes filled with tears. She looked away from Senri, not wanting to make him feel bad.

Senri leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking on the tender skin. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pulled away, nuzzling Rose's cheek.

She whimpered when Senri moved. His member was too big. She felt blood drip down her thighs.

"...Rose...?" Senri asked.

Rose swallowed, looking into Senri's worried eye. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking up.

Senri started bucking into her gently. He nuzzled her hair, taking in her scent. He moaned when he felt her insides clamp around her.

Rose slowly started to get used to his size. She screamed when Senri hit her special spot.

Senri bucked into her. He moaned when he felt her juices cover his member. He came a few moments later. He saw shat she was bleeding after he pulled out. He lowered his face to her opening.

"U-Um, Senri?" She asked, looking down at him. " I know you have this thing with blood and all, but you don't have t-Ah!" She held back a scream of pleasure when he licked her opening.

Senri licked away the blood on her thighs and out side her opening. He stuck his tongue inside her opening curiously, lapping up the blood and juices.

"S-Senri..." Rose moaned.

"Senri? Rose? Were are you guys?"

"Uh-oh, we have to go." Rose said, standing up. Ouch. That hurt. She grabbed her clothes, pulling them on quickly.

Senri grabbed his clothes as well, pulling them on. They walked back to the camp.

Senri took Rose's hand shyly.

"Hey!" Nana shouted when she saw them. "Were have you guys been? We were worried!" She ran over to Rose. "You could have gotten hurt." She said.

"I don't think so. I had a big brave bear to protect me."


End file.
